Violet Eyes, Please Love Me
by A'ZaRien
Summary: light 10069. i don't get my title either...my friend pretty much paid me 5 bucks to do it...ahaha.. used a bit of the song "Vanilla Twillight" by Owl City from their Ocean Eyes album, but it doesn't really match..and sorry for OCCness!


_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter…  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…_

Byakuran smiled as he listened to this song from his music player, as he popped another marshmellow into his mouth.

"And in what way is that possible, for eyes to be brighter or wings be heavier?" asked Byakuran, "Hmm… Mukuro-kun? Don't you think it's impossible to taste the sky?"

Mukuro, or as Byakuran called his captive, Mukuro-kun, was lying down on Byakuran's snow white bed sheets, blood seeping out through the bounded up by gauze wounds, causing the white sheets to be stained with blood red. He lay silent and said nothing, as if deep in thought.

"Neh… Mukuro-kun, you could reply you know…"

Still the Mist Guardian of the Vongola did not say anything.

"…I suppose you still won't talk huh?"

"…Why didn't you kill me?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Byakuran smiled. Mukuro's head turned to see this, Smiling Millefiore Boss. Truly, it looked very much like a friendly smile as the rumours mentioned… Yet, so deceiving. He turned his head back again to face the pure white ceiling.

Byakuran clicked to play that song again.  
Somehow, no matter how much he disagreed with that bit of the lyrics, he still liked it. Then, he sat on the side of the bed, staring down at Mukuro's face. Mukuro turned his head to the other side.

"Mukuro-kun. Look at me."

"I prefer not to."

"Oh, but you know you're the one in captivity. So you have to listen."

"No I don't. And if I was really in captivity, why am I not behind bars, instead of this white bed with all my wounds tended to?"

Byakuran frowned. It wasn't everyday that he came across people who disobeyed him. In fact, Mukuro was the first.

"Then you need to be taught. I'll teach you. To listen….to me."

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try."

Indeed, as Byakuran had heard, Mukuro wasn't an ordinary person. Not even close. Not because of his eye. Not because of his past. But…It was just something. This 'something' that separated him from being normal. No, it wasn't really his attitude. It was just that…Unlike everyone else who Byakuran had met, Mukuro wasn't afraid of him…Somehow. 

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter…  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…_

"I will agree with you on that bit though, Byakuran. I don't think your eyes will ever seem to be bigger. Nor your burdens feel any lighter. And who'd want to taste you?" joked Mukuro, "No wonder you disagreed with this."

"Ho…Mukuro-kun. You know its impossible for someone's eye to miraculously change colour."

"You haven't seen anything yet, have you?"

"What are you talking about Mukuro-kun? I know everything. And everything is mine."

Mukuro laughed.

"And how is that possible, O Great Millefiore Leader? If you knew everything, if everything was yours, why do I still refuse to obey such a simple command as 'look at my face, Mukuro-kun' ?"

Byakuran frowned again. He dropped his bag of marshmellows on the floor, except for one which he clutched in his hand.

"You'll soon be mine then. Won't you, Mukuro-kun?"

"I doubt it. Your eyes still don't see anything…I feel a little sorry for you."

Byakuran didn't like people feeling sorry for him. What was there for other people to feel sorry for him about? He had everything he could ever want, and soon…more.

"Byakuran…Take your marshmellow for example. It's a whole piece right?"

"…Right…"

"Now, bite one into half."

Byakuran bit one into half, as Mukuro said.

"Look. What do you see?"

"Half of a marshmellow and some of my saliva on it."

Mukuro laughed. Is that all you really see?  
Byakuran frowned. What else could you see? It was just a marshmellow.

Mukuro opened his mouth again, "Take the marshmellow as a human. If you tear him into half, you'll see his contents. But what you don't know, is that, that isn't all. There is one last content. The heart."

Byakuran looked puzzled.

"What heart. If you rip him into half you can definitely find his heart!"

"…You really don't know huh? Heart shapes represent feeling right?"

"Yes…"

"It represents the feeling right? F-E-E-L-I-N-G. Now do you understand?"

Byakuran didn't get it. Perhaps, he thought, someone like me…will never understand. Mukuro turned to face the ceiling again, or rather Byakuran's face. Byakuran hurriedly looked away and at the marshmellow again. Then, he smiled.

"…Mukuro, you did something."

"Of course I did. Now do you understand?"

"Mmhm. I do. I guess I don't know everything. But I want to learn and experience it…From you."

Byakuran turned to look at Mukuro again, who was now staring at him, smiling. 

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter…_

"Ohh? Miraculously Byakuran's eye colour looks a lot brighter now."

"Mukuro-kun, miracles do happen. I feel my wings growing lighter too."

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…  
_

"And…?"

Byakuran bent downwards to lick Mukuro.  
Slowly, the half piece of marshmellow fell to the ground, revealing what Byakuran had seen : _LOVE  
_

--THE END--  
sorry for any mistakes!  
this is my first time writing a shounen-ai…so umm..sorry if it isn't good…

and yesh, I know the way I put it here is different from the song…But…Its the point that here byakuran has violet eyes and that he has wings (which don't show here, but its the point.) so I figured it kinda links to him…somehow. :/ ?


End file.
